Un último polvo
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura terminan. Su distancia se hace insoportable para Sasuke, así que va hasta a su casa a pedirle una última noche con ella. ¿Aceptará Sakura su propuesta?


**¡Buenas mis queridas y queridos lectores! Eh aquí otro de mis extraños One-shots. Quería que Sasuke sufriera un poquito así que a las que no les guste: ¡Se lo calan!**

**Está inspirada en la canción "El último polvo" de Caramelos de Cianuro.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la canción a CdC, la historia si es completamente mía.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon, alguna que otra mala palabra, OoC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un último polvo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov.**

-Necesito hablar contigo, Sasuke.-

_¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con el –kun?_

Estábamos ambos en su casa en la sala de estar.

Luego de haber cumplido mi venganza y regresar a la aldea empecé a desarrollar cierta atracción por mi _molesta_ compañera de equipo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, empezamos una relación amorosa. Hubo una temporada en la que todo era magnífico, ella me amaba y yo a ella –aunque nunca lo admitiría libremente.- se preocupaba por mí y eso me hacía sentir necesitado. Gracias a ella sentí lo que hace mucho tiempo atrás había perdido…

Pero últimamente las cosas no marchaban según lo planeado…

Muchas escenas de celos por ambas partes, discusiones, rabietas, insultos, cada vez más frecuentes y con más intensidad. Sabía que estábamos muy mal, pero no creí que fuera para tanto como para dar por terminada la relación.

-No podemos continuar así.-

Cuando Sakura dijo eso yo dirigí mi mirada incrédula hacia ella.

No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?- emití fríamente, monótono… cortante.

Su mirada estaba gacha y jugaba con sus manos sobre su regazo, vi una gota caer en ellas.

-No puedo más, Sasuke. Simplemente me cansé.- suspiró y alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes estaban abnegados en lágrimas y opacados por una tristeza notable. No poseían el brillo encantador con el que me había hechizado. –Necesito que te vallas de aquí.-

-Sakura, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?- mi orgullo Uchiha no me permitía rogar, mucho menos rebajarme a implorar o algo parecido. Pero una última pregunta antes de irme no estaba de más.

Ella vaciló un momento antes de mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

-No soporto tus celos, no soporto nuestras peleas, no quiero hacerte daño ni hacerme más daño a mí, Sasuke… Creí que podría funcionar pero… - sollozó -… no lo hace, simplemente no funciona. Ya son dos años y nada cambia. Solo hazme el favor y vete.-

Lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro y yo contenía el impulso de acercarme a ella, abrazarla y borrarle los caminos que corrían por sus mejillas con mis manos.

-Bien.- susurré aún impactado.

"_Cuando todo acabó, cuando todo se habló,_

_Cuando por fin entiendes que el pasado pasó,_

_Visto desde el final, no estuvimos tan mal,_

_Los momentos hermosos siempre perdurarán._

_Entiende por favor, que aunque sienta dolor,_

_Desde que te conozco soy un hombre mejor._

_Creí que indudablemente podía votarte de repente,_

_Fíjate si estaba equivocado,_

_Siendo tú quién me ha votado"_

Y allí estaba yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, parado frente a la puerta cerrada del departamento de Sakura y con una opresión en el pecho lo bastante incómoda como para cortarme la respiración por varios segundos.

Inicié el camino de derrota hacia mi casa, pensando en la primera vez que Sakura y yo nos besamos.

_Era un oscuro y frío día de enero, estábamos en una misión encomendada por la Hokage y aún no llegábamos a la aldea._

_Buscamos refugio en una pequeña cueva que encontramos y nos dispusimos a pasar ahí la noche. Encendimos el fuego y nos acercamos lo suficiente a él como para no morir congelados._

_-Genial…- susurró Sakura al escuchar un fuerte trueno._

_-Hmp… ¿te sigues asustando de eso?- _

_-No me asustan…- sonó otro, más intensamente que el anterior y antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía a Sakura abrazándome como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La miré alzando una ceja y a lo que ella levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. –…solo que no me gustan.- _

_Sus labios rosas entreabiertos me llamaban a probarlos, y así lo hice._

Ese fue nuestro comienzo.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con evidente fastidio y la cerré con un fuerte portazo. Estaba muy frustrado e inconforme, bufé y me tiré contra el sofá, pasándome una mano por mis desordenados cabellos negros y luego posándola sobre mis ojos… Alguna vez me hice la idea de que podría dejarla cuando yo quisiera, cuando ya no me importara estar con ella.

Que iluso fui.

Precisamente la molestia pelirosa fue la que se deshizo de mí y ahora era precisamente a mí al que le dolía.

Tantos momentos lindos tirados al caño despiadadamente. Aún recuerdo cuando la hice mujer, sus besos, sus caricias, sus susurros de placer y amor mezclados. Un día llegué a plantearme la idea de resurgir mi clan con ella, después de todo ya tenía veintitrés años, la edad suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero la quería a _ella,_ no quería otra.

Maldije internamente el poder que inconscientemente puede llegar a ejercer esa chica sobre mí.

.O.O.O.

Los días pasaban y yo salía solamente al campo de entrenamiento a, literalmente, agotarme física y mentalmente solo para no pensar en la pelirosa. Aparte, no quería toparme con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El dobe de Naruto me llegó a preguntar varias veces el porque de mi extraño humor y yo no podía más que responderle con simples _Hmps._ Él estaba al tanto de nuestra ruptura, y claro que como buen dobe que era se encargó de sermonearme por terminar la relación con Sakura. Cada día me contaba que la veía deprimida y ausente. Y cada palabra que me decía se calaba más y más hondo en mi ser, oprimiendo mi alma.

.O.O.O.

Luego de dos semanas, cansado de todo esto, de toda esta mierda, sacudí mi cabeza y me pregunté una y otra vez si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer.

_Solo esta noche._

.O.O.O.

Toqué sin parar la puerta que tenía tiempo sin ver y escuché unos ligeros pasos venir rápidamente. Al abrirse el trozo de madera mi garganta se secó y el aire me abandonó de repente.

Frente a mí estaba Sakura, y no sé si fue el tiempo que no la vi, pero ahora se veía mucho más hermosa que antes. Aunque también notaba que tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos esmeraldas y estaba un poco más delgada. Ella parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿Sasuke?- susurró. Se escuchó como el canto de una sirena oírla decir mi nombre de nuevo.

-Solo esta noche. Déjame despedirnos como nos lo merecemos.- dije antes de lanzarme por sus labios desesperadamente.

"_Quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida,_

_Esta noche eh venido tan solo, a que nos demos el último polvo._

_Quizá parezca pedir demasiado,_

_Pero yo sé, tú también lo has deseado._

_Si mañana se ha terminado todo, será después de_

_Nuestro último polvo"_

Hubo unos instantes en los cuales no sentí alguna reacción de su parte, pero luego de unos segundos me respondió el beso con más pasión de la que yo había comenzado.

Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios y mis manos se posaron en su cadera atrayéndola más hacia mí. Sus brazos se engancharon a mi cuello y entré –como siempre lo había hecho- a su departamento, cerrando la puerta con una fuerte patada y pegando la espalda femenina a la pared más cercana . Mi cerebro quería esperar, alargar este momento todo lo que fuera posible y saborear cada segundo como si fuera el último, aunque de una manera si lo era, pero mis manos la tocaban desesperadamente sin obedecer en lo absoluto.

-Para…- gimió en mi oído cuando bajé a besar su cuello.

-No.-

Sakura se revolvía inquieta entre mis brazos, por lo que tomé sus piernas y las enganché a mis caderas dejándole en claro _toda _la falta que me hacía.

Volvió a gemir y yo emití un gruñido.

-Basta Sasuke…- puso sus manos en mi pecho y me separó.

Sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas no derramadas y un millón de preguntas cruzaban por su rostro. Besé sus párpados, luego la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios rojos por los besos.

-No me detendré.- susurré sobre su boca antes de morder el labio inferior.

-No lo hagas…- me devolvió.

Ahí se desató el caos.

"_Tanta desilusión, tanta desolación,_

_Hoy es de cada uno lo que fue de los dos,_

_Y ahora habrá que esperar lo que pueda pasar,_

_No debe haber comienzo si no ha habido final._

_Y cuando salga el sol nos diremos adiós,_

_Todo será distinto para nosotros dos._

_Creí que indudablemente podría votarte de repente,_

_Fíjate si estaba equivocado,_

_Siendo tú quién me ha votado"_

Tiré de la pequeña blusa negra que la cubría y me alegré por el hecho de que no llevara sujetador, hacía todo mucho más fácil.

-Solo hoy…- besé su cuello de nuevo -…solo ésta noche…- atrapé su pezón derecho en mis labios, luego lo solté y soplé sobre él. Sakura se arqueó. -… mañana me iré si lo deseas así.-

La sentí tensarse, pero se relajó al momento en que introduje nuevamente su pezón en mi boca.

Sakura se frotaba contra mí sugerentemente y yo solo recordaba como respirar correctamente. Me desabotonó la camisa y emprendí camino hacia su habitación.

"_Quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida,_

_Esta noche eh venido tan solo, a que nos demos el último polvo._

_Quizá parezca pedir demasiado,_

_Pero yo sé que tú también lo has deseado._

_Si mañana se ha terminado todo, será después de_

_Nuestro último polvo"_

Al llegar, la tiré suavemente a su enorme cama –la que tantas veces fue testigo de nuestro amor- y me coloqué sobre ella.

Comencé a trazar un camino desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, donde me entretuve un poco para luego seguir bajando. Llegué al borde de su short blanco y lo bajé lentamente, acariciando cada curva de sus piernas, arrastrando con él su ropa interior. Le besé la cadera y me separé para contemplarla.

Totalmente desnuda ante mí, con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, sus mejillas con un tenue rubor –estoy seguro que las mías estaban igual- su piel de porcelana bañada en una fina capa de sudor, sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Sakura extendió su mano y comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón, pero le era difícil desde su posición, por lo que me separé momentáneamente de su cálido cuerpo y terminé de desvestirme yo solo, arrojando las prendas sin cuidado al piso.

-Te necesito…- susurró cuando terminé de besarle nuevamente.

Yo no me hice de rogar y la penetré lentamente. Disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba unido a ella de ésta manera. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y comencé. Mis estocadas eran lentas y pausadas, alargando el momento y el placer de ambos.

Al levantar la cara para besarla de nuevo, vi que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, por lo que me apresuré a secarla con mi lengua, el sabor salado me hizo darme cuenta de que ésta sería la última vez que estaría así con ella.

Una oscura pena invadió mi cuerpo.

"_Yo descubrí el área nunca antes visitada_

_Del lado oscuro de tu almohada._

_Y yo pasé mi lengua por el borde de tu cara,_

_Probé tus lágrimas saladas._

_Yo descubrí el área nunca antes visitada_

_Del lado oscuro de tu almohada._

_Y yo pasé mi lengua por el borde de tu cara,_

_Probé tus lágrimas saladas."_

Mis embestidas se hicieron más constantes y rápidas. Sakura se estremecía debajo de mí y al momento de llegar a su orgasmo me arrastró de forma inevitable con ella.

-Sasuke…- gritó.

-Sakura…- susurré en su oído.

Me desplomé sobre ella casi sin conciencia.

Luego de estar varios minutos en esa posición y de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran salí de ella y me recosté a su lado.

La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la abracé con fuerza, con miedo a que me dejara solo.

Nos quedamos dormidos al poco tiempo.

.O.O.O.

Me despertó una luz proveniente de la ventana. Había amanecido.

Seguía enredado al pequeño y aparentemente frágil cuerpo de la pelirosa que me robaba el aliento. Una media sonrisa adornó mi boca y luego desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Era hora de irme.

Con mucho cuidado me separé de ella y me levanté sin ganas de la cama. Me vestí y escribí en un papel una nota:

"_Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo."_

_Sasuke U._

La dejé al lado de su almohada y me volví a mirarla una vez más antes de marcharme. Parecía una figurilla de porcelana enredada entre las sábanas color crema.

Salí de la habitación dejando mi alma en ella y emprendiendo camino hacia mi casa.

Solo. Vacío y roto.

.O.O.O.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses.

Creo que estábamos en Abril, aunque muy bien podría se Julio.

No podía importarme menos, parecía un robot yendo de aquí para allá sin prestarle atención a nada realmente.

Una tarde en la que estaba acostado en mi sofá nuevamente –se había vuelto un mal hábito.- unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

De mala gana me arrastré hasta ella, mirándome primero al espejo. El reflejo me devolvía a un Sasuke cansado, ojeroso, prácticamente, ni una cuarta parte de lo que solía ser antes.

El golpeteo se hacía más insistente cada vez y yo estaba listo para gritarle en la cara unas cuantas cosas a la persona que interrumpía de esa manera mi soledad.

La sarta de insultos quedaron en la punta de mi lengua al abrir la puerta y recibir unos efusivos labios sobre los míos.

Reconocería ese sabor y ese perfume en donde fuera.

Correspondí el beso sin rechistar y pegué su femenina figura hacia mí. Como si quisiera fusionarme con ella en una sola persona.

Cuando los pulmones nos gritaban por falta de aire, separé nuestros labios y uní nuestras frentes. Vi esos pozos verdes que fueron, son y serán mi perdición.

-Lo siento… fui una tonta.- susurró con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Algo cálido me embargó y me sentí aliviado.

-Tardaste mucho en reconocerlo.- dije con mi habitual sonrisa de lado.

Sakura hizo un adorable puchero y no pude evitar morderle el labio inferior.

-¿Significa que aceptas mis disculpas?-

-Acepto mucho más que eso, _molestia._-

-Bien, entonces, recuperemos el tiempo perdido.-

Una sonrisa pervertida surcó su rostro.

Oh si, como la extrañé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, para las que no saben:**

**Polvo se puede interpretar como: follar, tener sexo, hacer el amor, coger, o como le quieran decir.**

**Espero les haya gustado y disfrutaran su lectura, se me hizo divertido hacerlo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han molestado en ponerme en fav. Tanto a mí como a mis disparatadas historias. Y a las que han dejado sus reviews también les agradezco muchísimo.**

**Sus comentarios me animan a seguir y me alegran el día, así que:**

**¿Me dejas un review?**


End file.
